paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Shield (Payday 2)
The Shield is a special enemy unit in Payday 2 who appears on any difficulty level. There are two variations: *The SWAT Shields that are equipped with a Chimano 88 pistol. *The FBI Shields that are equipped with a CMP submachine gun. Shields have 100 Health (170 on Death Wish) regardless of their apparent base unit type, and take 1.67x damage from headshots (1.25x on Death Wish). Only their shield model and sidearm differ. Behavior The Shield wields a large, full-body riot shield that is impervious to all frontal assault from most firearms. Shields also carry a sidearm. The Shield is not any more powerful than the non-special law enforcement officer it is based on and is extremely vulnerable from the sides and the back. Shields almost always deploy in teams, but they tend to separate quickly. Upon deployment, they attempt to first block off critical areas, such as doorways or narrow corridors, before rejoining with other police units. Their tall shields block a player's line of sight from other police, SWAT, and FBI teams, allowing law enforcers to rescue hostages. They tend to focus on one player at a time, and that player will have the shield pointed directly at them. Shields will also consistently attempt to run near walls or corners, where they have the advantage of being able to gun players down while making it frustratingly hard to try and flank them without the help of another player to distract the Shield. The Shield poses an extreme threat to players while in enclosed spaces, although is less threatening out in the open where some quick maneuvering can be used to quickly dispatch them. Another tactic of shields is to become mobile cover for other specials. Two or more shields will usually accompany either tasers or bulldozers to the location of the crew whilst forming a wall infront of them, effectively making the specials behind them bulletproof, which can be extremely disastrous if they're accompanying a bulldozer. Tasers will also attempt to electrocute players from behind shields, making them next-to-impossible to hit, most of the time. It is worth noting that there are two variations of Shields: a SWAT Shield and an FBI Shield. Compared to the SWAT Shield, the FBI Shield has more health, deals more damage thanks to his machine pistol, and has a bigger shield that giving him slightly more protection against attacks from the side angles, which can be extremely frustrating when they decide to hold up in a corner where they become hard to dislodge as their shield and wall covers both their flanks. Like the Sniper, the Shield unit is completely silent, although law enforcers will warn their compatriots to make way for the shield. They will, however, bang loudly on their shields to announce their arrival on the site provided none of the player crew have seen them yet. Strategy Shields will sometimes announce their presence by banging on their shield a few times, which can let you hear them through walls or alert you if they're sneaking up behind you. Shields usually focus on a single player, even if there are multiple crew members around. By working as a team, players can easily terminate Shields; one player draws the Shield toward them with gunfire, while a second, third and/or fourth player attacks from a flank or from the rear. As long as two players are at angles of greater than 90 degrees from a Shield enemy, at least one of the players will be able to hit him directly; once flanked, their actual durability is fairly low, comparable with normal SWAT enemies. It is worth noting that Shields tend to defend a particular spot before a brief shuffle. If the player takes advantage of this and flanks them, they can be defeated easily. Oftentimes though, it is better to ignore the Shield altogether, unless under direct attack from it. The Shield tends to get "bored" after a while and heads for another player or location, exposing their vulnerable sides and back. Trip mines are very effective at taking down Shields. FBI Shields walking through trip mines backwards will be protected from the blast however. If the player Aced the Iron Man skill from the Enforcer tree, the player can melee the Shield to breaks the Shield's defense, which will cause him to stumble backward with his shield knocked to the side, thus making the Shield defenseless from frontal assaults for a few seconds. Also, well-placed Grenades can kill Shields outright, or at least cause a Shield to stumble and, after they recover, they'll sometimes turn to look in the where the grenade went off. This can give players an opportunity to finish them. If left with no other option, and you are facing a shield alone, you can sprint and circle around them for a bit. The Shield will eventually be unable to catch up to point their shield at you, giving you a small window of opportunity to eliminate them. Another viable tactic, though risky, involves a player running up to the Shield to trigger his knife melee attack and then quickly backstepping. If timed correctly, the Shiled will miss and be left vulnerable for the entire duration of the attack (approximately 0.9 to 1.2 seconds) during which gunfire can be used to tear at their health. Combining any shotgun with AP Slugs grants the weapon with the Shield-piercing capability, though the amount of damage dealt through the shield will be significantly lowered. Shields who are reloading their pistols or CMPs will slightly lower their shield, briefly exposing a part of their head and right arm. As of Update #27 and the release of the Gage Sniper Pack, Shield units can be killed by shooting through their shields with any sniper rifle. Doing so with the R93 will even unlock an achievement and weapon modifications. Shotgun AP Slugs can also penetrate shields. Note, however, that any shield-penetrating attack will have its damage reduced to approximately 25% of its normal value. Shield Drop Even though the shield is killed, the shield will still stop bullets as it will lay down somewhere due to ragdoll. This is a problem if you kill a shield in a doorway. The shield might drop in a way that covers the door opening, making the player unable to shoot whatever enemies are on the other side of the doorway. The shield will disappear after a while, most likely due to ragdoll limits. The ragdoll is client-based, so the shield might fall differently for different players in multiplayer. Then again, this wil benefit for the player, as it will stop crotch shots, (That was intended.) bodyshots, legshots, and footshots. Achievements Gallery April Fools Mirror Shield.png|April Fools 2014, the 'Mirror Shield'. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Special enemies (Payday 2)